March out of the Madness
by Twisted Minds Think Alike
Summary: *DARKMETT* The Cullen's have left and Bella is not herself. Emmett is distraught after the love of his life leaves him. Alice sends Emmett to help Bella. Can they help each other, come back from the dark side and find love again? *Rated M for lang/lemons*
1. Chapter 1: OS

**Show Us Your Dark Side Contest **

**Title:** March Out Of The Madness

**Pen Name(s):** Twisted Minds Think Alike (Jaspers Sex Kitten and MaitresseSaint)

**Summary:** AU Post New Moon - The Cullen's have left and Bella is not herself. Emmett is distraught after the love of his life leaves him. Alice sends Emmett to help Bella. Can they help each other, come back from the dark side and find love again? *Rated M for language and lemons*

**Disclaimer:** *Cries* We own nothing except our sick little minds. All things Twilight belong to SM, we are just borrowing them to play with for a bit.

* * *

**Songs for O/S: March out of the Madness - Papa Roach, Perfect Insanity - Disturbed, Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day, Broke - Seeth (feat. Amy Lee), Head Strong - Trapt, Scared - 3 Days Grace, Foxy Foxy - Rob Zombie, Sleep to Dream - Fiona Apple & Outside - Stained**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

It had been a week since Edward left me in the woods. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep; all I did was replay him telling me he didn't want me. What in the hell was wrong with me? I am a stupid human girl in love with a vampire. _A vampire who didn't love me, didn't want me… no wonder he never wanted anything more.... _

Charlie and Renee were trying to be supportive, but they were really off base. They were pushing me away by trying to force my hand. I needed to be left alone! I needed to feel, it was the only thing that would help me. I refused to allow that masochistic, selfish, emo-ass to ruin my life. Sure, I was bitter. I refused to let him defeat me.

What hurt the most is that they all left. Alice, my best friend, my sister… gone. Emmett, my loving play-full big brother… gone. Jasper, who I never got a chance to say I'm sorry to… gone. Carlisle and Esme, my second set of parents… gone. No goodbye, no I 'm sorry.

"Bella, I'm sending you to stay with Renee," Charlie said, pulling my suitcase from the closet.

"Fuck off," I said.

"Watch yourself, young lady. He left, he is gone. I will not let you waste away while you sit here waiting for him to return," Charlie said through gritted teeth.

I jumped up of the bed and made my way to Charlie. I grabbed the suitcase and threw it across the room. Renee walked in and I could see the tears running down her cheeks, matching mine emotion for emotion.

"I. Will. Not. Leave. Here!" I hissed each word.

"Bella, stop this! You are being..." Renee started, but I cut her off.

"Listen to me carefully... I'm not going!"

I had to show them... I was not going to run away and act weak. I'm broken, but not unfixable.

Renee and Charlie stared at me. I felt my heart break again as I thought of his words. They were on constant replay in my mind.

_"Bella, you're no good for me. I don't want you." _

I fell to my knees as the pain shook my body. Renee wrapped me in her arms and held me as I cried. I felt like every minute I had spent with him, was a lie.

_Lie after lie.... _

_"Bella, you are my life now." _

_"Bella, I love you." _

_Lie after lie, after lie. _

I screamed as the anger built inside of me. I pushed Renee off of me, grabbing anything I could get my hands on and smashing it. Clothes went flying, knick-knacks shattered. I felt exhilarated. Charlie grabbed my hand and stopped me before I could smash anything big.

"Isabella Marie Swan, stop behaving this way. What in the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie said, his face turning red as his anger rose.

"Bella, sweetie, You have to calm down," Renee chirped.

_Fuck this shit_. I pulled away from them both and headed to my truck. My vision was blurry from the angry tears, but I knew what I had to do. I had no idea of where to go; I just needed an escape. I got in and sped out of the driveway. As I drove the event that led me to that point played over and over in my head.

_"Here, Bella, open this one. It's from Edward and me," Alice said, handing me the gift. _

_As I opened it I felt that familiar sting._

I should have been more careful. I was careless and look what it got me... no fucking where. I was abandoned by my friends, my family - I was alone. When I came to a stop and looked up realization hit, I was in the driveway in front of their house.

I jumped out of the truck and ran up the steps. My breathing was labored and I felt as if someone was reaching in and pulling me apart. I opened the door and it was bare. Only a few pieces of furniture were scattered about. I stood in the foyer, panting and trying to figure out what to do.

I ran up the steps and into_ his_ room. It was completely empty except for a few books and CD cases. The wall of windows let the light shine through and that really pissed me off. I picked up the books and threw them at the window. I smiled as it shattered. When I was finished with the window I made my way through the rest of the house. I crushed everything I found, the way I wanted to crush _him_. I made my way to the 'family' room and stopped. There sat two small end tables and a chair. I lifted the first one up and threw it through the picture window as I screamed.

"What in the hell is wrong with you people? I thought I was part of this family. For the love of God! Why? I want to know why? Was I not good enough? I'm sorry... I want to change it. I want to be here. I wanted to be a part of your family."

My body again shook with tears as I tried to lift up the next table. I never got the chance. I was grabbed from behind.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he said, spinning me around to face him.

I felt an array of emotions as I stared into his black eyes. I felt worried, relief, sadness… happiness. He came back. I pulled my arm loose and hugged his waist as the tears started to fall. He was there, but where were the rest of them? Was I dreaming? _Maybe I'm hallucinating,_ I thought. I was lost for a minute in my happiness, then my anger spiked.

I pushed off of him. He looked down at me and arched his brow, as to say "what the fuck". I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Before I could speak again he grabbed me and pulled me into his body, holding on for dear life. The tears started to fall and I just sobbed. I could feel all the events of the day weighing me down.

* * *

**Emmett's POV **

We were all depressed, Bella's 18th B-Day party was supposed to be a night of celebration, but turned into a disaster. I was lying across my now empty bed, thinking about how my life had gotten so fucked up. I heard her coming down the hall, but I ignored the annoying patter of her steps. I said to leave me alone, but nobody wants to listen to me.

"Emmett," Alice said, sitting down on the bed. "I need you to do me a favor; you gotta listen to me."

I ignored her as she stared at me. I wasn't in the mood to hear her theories about Edward or Rosalie. I personally didn't give a shit about either of them. They left our family. Both for different reasons, but still - they left. I knew how Bella must have been feeling, alone, abandoned and distraught. I was able to focus on other things, but it was always in the back of my mind.

I could sense Alice's eagerness for me to listen to her. I didn't move... I watched the ceiling until she grabbed my face and forced me to face her.

"Listen to me, damn it!" she hissed.

"Alice, I don't want any more of your damn conspiracy theories. They left. Fuck 'em. I am not going to let you tell me it will be fine. I love her. She was my fucking wife for over 60 years. That is not... you just can't get over that. Now go away and leave me the fuck alone!" I growled.

She jumped up, hands on hips, and started yelling at me. "Listen, you ass this is not about you! Bella... she needs... you have to go to her!"

With that statement the whole family was in my room. Jasper grabbed Alice and turned her to face him.

"Darlin', what did you see?"

"Bella, she is not well. Jasper, she's hurting, she's scared, and I think she might do something reckless," Alice said, turning back to me. "She is upset with us all for abandoning her. I can't go back yet, but, Emmett, you can. She is your sister. Edward...."

Alice started dry sobbing. I couldn't imagine what Jasper was feeling. The emotional climate in the room was heavy, even I could sense it. I looked back out of the window and sighed.

"Ali, why me?" I asked, confused.

I would have guessed she'd want to see Alice, not me, but maybe Alice was just doing it to get me out of the house. They were always talking to me and trying to get me to do something. Fuck it. I was not in the mood for a fucking pity party. I was a grown fucking man and I wasn't going to be told where to go and what to do. I turned to walk out of the room when Carlisle stepped in front of me and held up his hand.

"Emmett, listen to Alice. Please," he said. I could see the hurt on his face, so I sighed, turned back to Alice, and nodded.

"Bella needs you. If I go now she will flip out. It will not end well. This is hard on her. What he said to her..." she started, but I cut her off with a growl.

So I have to fix what he fucked up. I love Bella; she is like my sister, but why me. I saw Jasper move in front of his wife and send me calming vibes. I took a deep, un-needed breath before I spoke.

"Alice, what in the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"He broke her. It's how I have seen it. You go back and help her. You help each other. Why can't you just trust me?" she yelled.

"Look, don't get mad at me. He did this to her, not me. Why the fuck do I have to fix it? We should have never left in the first place. It was our place to help her, save her, not fucking pack up in the middle of the night like a bunch of thieves and run," I hissed.

"Emmett, enough," Carlisle said.

I turned to face my father, looking him in his eyes, before I spoke. "I'm sorry. I know he was your companion for a while before you saved us. I know it hurt you when he left, but good fucking riddance. He was nothing but a pain in the ass. Always whining and bitching about something and before anyone says anything... I still love Rose, but she left me just because we wouldn't go any further away from Bella. I say fuck them both."

I stepped out of the room and went to the garage. I grabbed what supplies I would need and was throwing the bag in the jeep when Alice came out of the door.

"Thank you. I am sorry that this is hard for you but it is what is meant to happen. You will not have it easy with her. She is pissed and on the edge. You will need to hunt before you see her. If not...." she trailed off.

I nodded, jumped in the jeep, and headed for Forks. It would only be a two hour drive, so I would hunt when I got there. Then I would go and find Bella. My heart ached for her. I only hoped I was in time to help her. I never bet against Alice and I was not about to start; if she said it needed to be me, then I would do it.

As I pulled up to the house, I saw Bella's truck. _What in the hell is she doing here? _I heard her scream as the table flew through the window.

"What in the hell is wrong with you people? I thought I was part of this family. For the love of God! Why? I want to know why? Was I not good enough? I'm sorry... I want to change it. I want to be here. I wanted to be a part of your family," she screamed

I jumped out of my jeep and headed inside. As I hit the front door the scent hit me. Blood... her blood. I saw her lifting up the side table and I grabbed her before it too, flew out the window.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I said, spinning her around to face me.

I saw so many emotions flash through her eyes and I felt awful that she felt this way, but still that was no way to act. She was being stupid and reckless. I was torn from my thoughts as she pulled her arm away and hugged me tightly around the waist. The tears were streaming down her face. She was still for a few minutes then she pushed back and stared at me.

I looked down at her, my brow arched. What the fuck is wrong with her? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I grabbed her and hugged, holding her tightly as she openly sobbed. I was too close to her. The blood was calling to me and I had to get out, but I couldn't leave her. I let go and pushed her onto the chair.

"Will you please tell me what in the hell you were doing? Are you crazy?" I stated firmly.

"What in the hell are you mad for?" she hissed. "You left me, so I trashed your house. I was angry... am angry."

"Bella, you are bleeding. Please go clean yourself up while I hunt," I said flatly.

"Why in the hell would I listen to you?" she yelled.

I moved in front of her before she could catch the movement, causing her to gasp. I looked her in her eyes and grinned.

"Little girl, you are bleeding, and I need to hunt, not the best case scenario for you. I might have to bite you... I don't think you'd like that," I growled in her ear.

She visibly shivered from my breath hitting her warm skin. Her breathing became labored and I was hit with the scent of her arousal. I growled and quickly moved to the front door.

"I will be back in an hour. You better have yourself cleaned up!" I said, moving out of the door.

I hit the tree line and ran fast, taking down the first deer I could find. After my thirst was satiated I ran back to the house. I had to figure out what to do to help Bella.

When I walked inside she was sitting in the living room. She had curled herself up in one of the overstuffed arm chairs we had left behind. I shut the door behind me, causing her to look up. Her eyes met mine and I could see just how broken she was. I wanted to care, I wanted to go to her, but I couldn't; I wasn't much better than she was.

"Are you just going to stand there, staring at me?" she sneered, sitting back in the chair like she owned the place.

"Look, I'm here for you. I know you're upset about Edward-" Bella sat up quickly and pointed at me. I could see the fury in her eyes.

"Don't… don't say his name. I am angry that he left, but you left, too. You all did, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me goodbye." Her anger grew with every word she spoke. Her hands were trembling lightly. I had a feeling I had yet to see the worst.

"I didn't want to leave. Nobody wanted to leave. He left to protect you. Perhaps we were wrong in the way we handled the situation, but you aren't the only one who got hurt in all of this, so cut the pathetic 'poor me' act."

"What are you doing here, Emmett?" Her tone wasn't as heavy as it had been, but still, I knew breaking her down wouldn't be easy.

"Alice sent me." The words were out of my mouth before I had time to think. _Fuck. Alice is going to kill me._

"Why didn't she just come herself?"she asked, shrugging like the question meant nothing to her.

"Fuck, Bella, I don't know. Why don't you call her up and ask her yourself? I'm not a mind reader." I saw her wince at my words. I didn't care that she didn't want me to talk about Edward or even make reference; she was going to have to get over it sooner or later.

"No, you're just a fucking puppet. You do whatever they tell you to do," she said, standing up. Her words were venomous and she knew exactly the type of reaction she would get.

I was in front of her in an instant. Bella may have been in our lives for a while, but she knew nothing, not a fucking thing about me. I gripped her shoulders and pulled my lips over my teeth in a snarl. My eyes bore into hers… not a trace of fear. It didn't take me long to realize what I was doing. I relaxed a little and let my hands slide down her arms.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, curiously. The girl that stood in front of me was not the same girl we left behind.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she shot back.

"Rose left me, too." I wasn't sure that I spoke loud enough for her to hear me. The words stung more than I thought they would.

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter. She's gone and not coming back, just like him. You need to snap out of it and move on with your life." I placed my finger under her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to look at me. She needed to understand that my words were true; Edward was not coming back.

"Are you seriously judging me right now? You don't seem to be doing much better," she spat, jerking her head to the side.

"Yeah, well, I was with Rosalie for sixty years. That's what? Fifty-nine more than you had with Edward? Our situations don't even compare." I chuckled.

"That doesn't mean that I loved him any less." Her tone was sad. For a moment I thought her angry façade was going to crumble, but then she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me.

"Whatever, Bella. This was a fucking mistake. I shouldn't have come back."

"Then leave."She pointed to the door. I couldn't help but laugh a menacing laugh.

"You're in my house," I reminded her. She didn't say anything as she started marching towards the door. There was no way I could let her leave. Alice would be infuriated.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she stated, not turning around.

"I don't think so, little girl. Go sit down." I ran at vampire speed to block the door. She had answers to the questions I had and she wasn't leaving until she gave them. She was alarmed by my speed and turned around to run. I assumed she was headed for the back door. I grabbed her from behind and wrapped her in my arms.

"No. Get your hands off of me," she yelled, trying to get out of my grasp.

"Not until you calm down."

She squirmed in my arms, causing her ass to rub firmly against my crotch. I never noticed how tight her body was until I had her pressed up against me. Without thinking about it I ground my growing erection into her. Her sharp intake of breath did nothing for the monster inside of me that was dying to break free. All of my pent-up frustration was coming to the surface and every cell in my body was begging for release.

"What are you doing?" she asked with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Shh, I won't hurt you," I whispered into her hair.

"Emmett, let me go." She pushed against my chest, causing more harm to herself than to me.

I did let her go, but only brief enough to turn her around. I wrapped my arms securely around her waist and pulled her body into mine. Her nipples hardened the moment they came in contact with my cold body. I had to fight back a growl as she rubbed against me in her struggle to break lose. I took the first opportunity I had to smash my lips onto hers. Her attempts to push me away, of course, failed. She finally calmed and once she let herself feel me, she melted into my touch and returned the kiss with equal, if not more, passion and vigor.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett, let me go," I said, pushing against his chest.

He let me go only to turn me to face him. He wrapped me in his strong muscular arms and my body reacted to his touch. I tried to get loose, but it was a battle I'd never win. Why did I even try? As he watched me struggle he leaned down, placing his cold lips to mine. The harder I pushed the deeper his kiss got.

I melted under his touch and gave into the kiss. His grip tightened around my waist as I pushed myself into him. The feel of his cold hard body against mine sent electricity through me, awakening my body; making it ache for his touch. He lifted me up so I was eye to eye with him and kissed me harder. I moaned as his tongue traced my bottom lip and granted him access. He tasted so good... like cinnamon.

He pushed me into the wall and I gasped as the pain hit me. I would definitely have bruises, but God he felt so good against me. He ran his hand around my waist and gripped my ass. I tried to wrap my legs around him, but he stopped me. He pulled the zipper of my jeans down and pulled them off. He pulled my legs up, resting them on his hips. He tugged on the bottom of my shirt and I lifted it over my head.

His hands ghosted over my abdomen and up to grip my breast. The sensation sent a shiver up my spine and a burn to my core. Emmett growled as he pressed his erection into my ass. I moaned as his mouth found their way to my breasts. His hand came around and ripped my panties off of my body. He slipped a finger into me while he assaulted my breast, licking and biting my hard nipples. I moaned as he added a second finger inside of me.

"Emmett," I whimpered.

His pace sped up and I felt my muscles tighten. My chest was heaving, trying to catch enough air as I began to tremble. I screamed out his name as I came. There was no time to recuperate from that mind blowing sensation before he moved me to the arm chair I was occupying when he came in. He dropped me on my ass and grabbed my legs behind the knee, pulling me forward as he dropped to his knees.

"Bella, I will not hurt you," he stated as his tongue met my thigh and licked up towards my wet center.

I moaned as his tongue dove into me. The coolness of his tongue against my heated body was doing things to me I couldn't imagine. He again slipped his fingers in me. The pressure he used was painful but I couldn't stop him, I wanted it too bad. He bit down on my clit as he slammed his fingers in and out of me. "Bella, cum for me, now" he growled.

My body started to tighten....

"Em... God... I... yes...."

As I came down from my orgasm, Emmett pulled me up to his chest and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled the zipper of his pants down. He quickly stepped out of them and his boxers. I could feel his cock pressing against my stomach, causing me to moan. He moved to the back of the arm chair, sitting me on the top, and leaning me back.

He lifted my legs, quickly resting them on his shoulders. I knew what was coming and I tried to relax, but as he slid into me I screamed his name. As he hit my barrier the pain and pleasure mixed and I was in heaven. A tear escaped my eye as he pounded into me. His grip on my waist was tight and it felt like he was going to rip right through me.

"Emmett," I whispered.

It's like he wasn't there. I shivered as the pain went through me. My muscles tightened as he moved my thighs from his shoulders, but I was helpless against his grip. He grasped my legs with his hands and spreading me open. I was completely exposed, completely open to him as he pounded into me. I screamed in pain as I came. I felt like I was on fire and heard him growl as he shot his seed deep inside me. I felt my juices and his, running down my legs as he placed me on my feet.

I turned away from him and felt ashamed. I just had sex, for the first time, with my ex-boyfriends, brother. What in the hell was I doing? I must have seemed too easy for him. He was an experience man and I was a lonely, abandoned little girl with no future. I fell onto my knees as the tears started. I don't know how long I cried before he lifted me up to his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I..." he trailed off with a sigh.

He carried me, cradled to his chest, still crying, up the steps to the bathroom. He sat me on the side of the tub and turned the water on. Filling the tub he slowly sat me down inside and left the room. The silence was deafening as my body started to shake. I was mad at myself for allowing this to happen and at him for not stopping it. What was I thinking? As I surveyed my body, there were faint bruises already showing.

No one would see them as my stomach, thighs, and back would be covered. I felt the emotional roller coaster I was on coming to a stop. I started to doze and then it was dark.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

The scent of her blood was not as strong as it was on her birthday but I was still not in control of the animal inside. I told her I wouldn't hurt her, yet there she lay, crying and it's all my fault. I lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. Her body was already starting to bruise and I knew she'd hate me forever now. I had taken advantage of her... she'd never want to be around me again. As I filled the tub with warm water I started thinking of how she tasted.

Would her blood taste any sweeter? Could I taste her without draining her? Did I want to take that chance? I internally sighed and sat her down in the tub, dressed and left without a word. I needed to hunt again and get myself under control. I just ran... I needed the freedom and the time to figure out how to fix this.

I found a clearing with a heard of deer and satiated my thirst and hunger for blood. I lay on the ground for a few minutes and decided to head back to the house. It was getting dark. I had no idea if Bella would still be there or if I'd screwed up everything. I could hear her heart beat as I came into the yard. I sighed at least I had a chance to fix this. I went upstairs and as I stepped into the bathroom, her beauty took my breath away.

She was sleeping, so I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. At least there was a couch in there. I pulled a blanket around her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and held her. She was quiet while she slept. I watched as her lips moved with her breathing. I was captivated by her. She would heal, I would help her, and I hoped she'd let me. I'd see what the next day would bring.

I lay with Bella and watched her sleep throughout the night. Edward said she talked in her sleep, but it didn't happen that night. In fact, she didn't move at all. The next morning she began to stir in my arms, so I released my hold on her, but didn't move off of the couch. When her eyes fluttered open, they immediately widened as she realized I was lying next to her. She rolled over, facing away from me, and secured the blanket around her slender, naked frame.

"Can you move? I'm cold," she said. There was no emotion in her tone. I fucked up. I was supposed to be there to help her, but instead I made the situation worse. I'm sure what happened wasn't what Alice had in mind when she sent me to Forks.

"Not until you turn back around and talk to me," I said, nonchalantly.

"You left me."

"I had to hunt."

"You could have said something, Emmett. You fucked me and then left me," she said, her anger was growing rapidly.

"I didn't know what else to do. I felt bad. You could have at least told me you were a fucking virgin." She was the first virgin I had ever been with and… fuck, she felt good, but I never wanted to hurt her. If she had told me I probably would have reconsidered doing it all together.

"I tried, but you were too busy pounding away at my pussy to listen." She clenched her jaw tight and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"Whatever. What time is it?"

"Nine o' clock"

"Fuck." She sat up and jumped over me, blanket forgotten. "Where's your phone? Charlie and Renee are going to kill me."

I heard what she said, but her words didn't register. All I could think about was bending her perfect ass over the edge of my couch. Her body was beautiful. Of course, she wasn't as gorgeous as Rosalie and her body wasn't as proportioned, but fuck once she went through the change she would definitely give her a run for her money. _If Dickward comes back so that she can go through the change_, I reminded myself.

"Emmett," she yelled, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I shook my head fiercely, trying to shake myself out of my daze.

"Where is your phone?" she asked, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I stood up and faced her, our bodies all most touching, and dug in my pocket. I pulled out the phone and waved it in front of her face. She tried to grab it, but she should have known better. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me. I sat us down on the couch and once she was seated comfortably in my lap I handed her the phone. Each time she tried to move I pulled her back down. Once she realized I wasn't letting her go she flipped the phone open and began to dial.

"_Swan residence."_ It was Chief Swan who answered.

"I didn't want you to worry. I'll be home soon." Bella spoke quickly into the phone.

"_Where the hell are you young lady? If you're in California you are going to be in so much trouble."_

"Why would I be in California?" she asked, confused.

"_Well, the caller ID says Cullen,"_ He spat the name like it was poison on his tongue. I hoped the Chief wouldn't prove to be a problem.

"No, Dad, I'm in Forks. I'll explain when I get home." I heard her mutter "fuck" under her breath before responding.

"_Hurry up."_ It was evident in his tone that he wasn't happy.

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and handed it to me over her shoulder. The air in the room was thick with tension, and I knew there was no way I could let her leave angry.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked, still not looking at me.

"They're still downstairs. Would you like me to go and get them for you?" I was trying to be nice. It was the least I could do after treating her so poorly. I might have been going through a lot of shit, but Bella was the last person I wanted to hurt because of it.

"No. I'll go. I have to get home." She turned around and gave me a small smile. I couldn't help myself. I reached up and stroked her cheek. Her eyes were shifting from my lips to my eyes and I knew she wanted to kiss me as bad as I wanted to kiss her. I moved my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her face down to meet mine. She returned the kiss eagerly. I hoped that meant I was forgiven. When she pulled away, she licked her lips and opened her eyes; they were filled with lust, but I would not be going down that road again.

"Bella-"

"Don't, I'm fine. You should go back to your family, Emmett. My dad's probably sending me to Jacksonville anyway," she said, standing up. My eyes wondered down her body, and I chastised myself for not taking things further when I had the chance.

"No. I'm not going back and you're not leaving. Go home, let your parents see that you're okay, and come back. We need to talk." There was no way I was going to let her leave. I would take her away with me before that happened. I needed her to get by.

"Don't hold your breath," she said with a snort.

"Don't make me come looking for you," I retorted. She smiled which led me to believe that she wasn't taking me seriously. She'd see.

She walked out of the room and didn't look back. I listened to each step she took as she made her way down the stairs and into the living room. I walked over to the couch and fell back, exasperated.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I ran out of the house and hopped into my truck. I drove fifty-five miles per hour the entire way home, trying my hardest not to think about Emmett. It's not that I cared if Renee and Charlie were mad, but I did not want to be forced to move to Jacksonville. As soon as the house came into view I could see my dad standing at the front door with his arms crossed over his chest. I silently cursed my truck for being so loud. I pulled up to the curb and took my time getting out of the car.

"Where have you been, Bella? Your mother's been worried sick," he said, following me into the house.

"I spent the night at the Cullen's." I shrugged. No big deal, right?

"I need more of an explanation then that, young lady." He grabbed my arm and turned me around. I winced at the contact.

"Don't touch me," I yelled.

He looked at me with wide eyes as he dropped my arm. I didn't mean to make him think he hurt me, when in reality it was the previous night's events that had taken a toll on my body. Renee was standing in the doorway of the living room and as I started past her she grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. She whispered in my ear that she was glad I was okay, but didn't ask any questions or push for information. I happily returned her hug and hoped that in doing so she knew that I was trying to tell her I was grateful.

I made my way up to my room and dug through my drawers for some pajamas, fresh panties, and socks. After the night I had I really just wanted to take a hot shower and go back to sleep. Thoughts of Emmett, or any of the Cullen's for that matter, would have to wait until later. I got into the shower and stood under the hot stream for an immeasurable amount of time. The anger that I had come to know and love was slowly being replaced with sadness; my guess was that Emmett's unexpected visit had something to do with that. His touch... so cold and familiar, reminded me of what I had lost. When we were together, I welcomed him in. I _needed _him, but the moment I left his side the feelings of loss and insecurity crept back in.

Once the water started to run cold I quickly washed my hair and body. I got out of the shower; towel dried my hair, and threw it up into a messy bun before putting on my ratty old sweats and a t-shirt. When I went back to my room Charlie was waiting for me in the rocking chair.

"Not now, Dad. Please?" I begged. Eventually I would have to tell him what I was doing at the Cullen house, but I had to come up with a good excuse first. I figured if I was sweet, maybe I could buy myself some time.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for grabbing you, Bells. This hasn't been easy for any of us, and well, I'm worried about you. The outbursts, the fits, and now, you running off…" He ran his hands through his hair and stood up. "I love you, Bella. I don't want to lose my little girl. I know that you love him, but honey he's not worth it."

"I know, Dad," I said, giving him a half smile.

"Alright, well, I'll be downstairs if you want to talk."

He didn't give me time to respond. Charlie, much like me, has never been the type to show emotion, so running out of the room on the verge of tears should've spoken volumes to me, but I was too caught up in my own world to care. I grabbed my old CD player and curled up in my bed. It was the first time I thought about Edward since my argument with Emmett the day before. I wondered why he wouldn't touch me the way Emmett had.

_Was it all a lie? _I asked myself. My mind wouldn't let me believe that it was because I was his singer; Edward's control was impeccable. He proved that in Phoenix. There were too many questions and not enough answers, but still, I couldn't stop myself from thinking. Renee called me down to dinner around six, but I wasn't in the mood. Sometime shortly after that I fell asleep.

"Bella," he whispered. I could sense him hovering over me, but didn't open my eyes.

"I know you're awake," he said with a chuckle before moving his lips down to my neck. He peppered the left side of my neck with soft kisses before running his tongue over my jugular vein. My heart rate increased as I felt his teeth craze my skin lightly. I pulled away from him and wrapped my hands securely around my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I wasn't going to bite you." He tugged my shirt lightly, trying to get me to scoot back over.

"I told you I'd come find you. Come here," he said with authority. I wanted to shout "no", but my body had other ideas. I moved back to my spot and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What do you want from me?" I tried to keep my voice low, so that Charlie and Renee would not wake. I was glad Emmett was there. Even though I hadn't realized it, I missed him.

"Right now?" he asked, trailing his finger up my covered pussy. "I want you."

"I can't. It hurts." His face fell the moment the words were out of my mouth. I wished that I had kept my mouth shut and just let him take me. The pain would be better than the unbearable loneliness if he decided to leave.

"We can do other things though, right?" I asked, unsure of myself. When it came to sex, I knew nothing. Emmett's gave me a menacing smile and nodded.

"There's lots we can do. I won't touch you if you don't want me to, but I need you, Bella," he pleaded, palming my pussy and squeezing it lightly.

"Okay," I whispered.

He sat up, putting one knee on each side of my body. I watched him unzip his pants and pull his cock out of the hole. He stroked it a few times while looking me in the eye. His smile turned into a smirk as he crawled up my body. My eyes were wide as he placed the tip of his dick over my lips and ran it across them slowly.

"Have you ever sucked dick before, Bella?" His voice was full of lust and his words shot through me, straight through to my core. I shook my head no, to afraid to speak.

"Don't be scared. I'll help you," he said, stroking my cheek.

He grabbed me by the back of my head and told me to open my mouth. Instinctively my tongue jutted out and licked around him. His pre-cum was cold and sweet; it felt heavenly on my tongue. I opened my mouth as far as I could and tried to take him in completely. I heard him chuckle as his length hit the back of my throat, causing me to gag. It didn't take me long to find a good rhythm, but apparently Emmett was losing his patience. Without warning he grabbed my hair a little tighter and began to fuck my mouth.

"Fuck… you suck better than a porn star," he said staring down at me.

His moans and grunt were making me wetter by the second. I had to have him, even if it hurt. He reached down between my face and his body and took his balls in his hand. I saw him give them a tight squeeze before a gush of cold liquid spilled into my mouth and seeped down my throat.

I released him and he fell over on his back. I looked at his expression and couldn't help but smile. The next day was a school day and I hoped that I had shown Renee and Charlie that I was okay. I would not go to Florida, I just couldn't. I knew they are worried, but I just couldn't worry about that. Emmett was the only thought in my head and I had to figure out what it all meant. I sighed and curled up into the crook of his arm and fell asleep.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I watched Bella as she slept; she was silent again for a while, but then she mumbled. I sat up on my elbow and listened. It was so quiet even with my vampire senses I couldn't hear it. She quieted back down a while later. I stayed until I heard Renee get off the couch downstairs. I kissed Bella on the forehead and made my way out of the window.

I hunted on the way back to the house. I decided to take Bella to school, so I could watch over her. She was still angry... who was I kidding? She was mine and I wanted everyone to know it. I showered when I got inside and hurried to get ready. As I walked out the door, heading for the jeep my phone buzzed. I sighed as I looked at the caller ID.

Flipping the phone open I huffed. "What?"

"Is that anyway to answer your phone?" She was really starting to piss me off.

"What. Do. You. Want, Rosalie?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"I want to see you. Where are you? Alice won't tell me," she whined.

"What is it to you? You left me... us. Why do you give a fuck?" I growled.

"Come on, baby, don't be like that. I needed to clear my head, think for a little while. I miss you," she said.

"Well, Rosalie, I have moved on to bigger and better things, so fuck off," I said, slamming the phone shut and tossing it in the jeep.

_Stupid Bitch, _I thought as I started the jeep and headed to my girl. I would be there just in time to get her to school and have a few minutes with her by myself. When I pulled into the driveway I saw the chief look up from the trunk and glare at me._ Fuck._

I got out of the jeep and walked towards him. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bella coming out of the house. She came to a stop at the top step when she saw me. I internally chuckled; she looked a bit green, so I turned and smiled at her. She relaxed a bit and smiled back before she continued walking towards us.

"Chief Swan," I said, extending my hand. We shook hands and then I turned to her mother. "Mrs. Dwyer," I said, smiling.

"Son, I know you are a Cullen, but which one?" he said in a clipped tone.

"Dad, don't be rude. This is Emmett," Bella said, glaring at her father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Bella has told us a lot about you," I said.

The chief went back to packing suitcases in the trunk and slammed it shut when he was done. He was pissed, yet, I wasn't sure if it was directed towards me and the family or his daughter. Bella moved in and hugged her mother and said her goodbyes. As she took a step back, she slipped, but I caught her before she hit the ground. I pressed my hands into her hips as I steadied her. I could smell her arousal and I would have to play this very carefully.

"So, what's up?" Bella asked, turning to me.

"I thought you might need a ride to school. I wanted to finish our talk from yesterday," I said, shrugging.

"Okay," she said, smiling.

"Bells, I will be home late. I've got to go to Port Angeles to pick up some stuff for the station after I get off," Charlie said, nodding.

"What's late? Do you want me to cook you something?" she asked.

"No, I will just pick up something on my way back," he said as he sat in the cruiser. Renee slid in the passenger side and they were off.

I opened the jeep door and helped her in. It was quiet on the way to school. I wanted to touch her, but I didn't think I could control myself. I couldn't lose control again. She was breakable and I had to remember that. We pulled into the parking lot and all eyes were on us. _Great._ She turned to me as she opened the door to get out.

"Are you picking me up?" she asked. I nodded.

"I will be here when you get out," I said and she shut the door.

The day dragged on; it felt like longest day of my life. I was able to get supplies order last night and get the house fixed up. There would be no evidence of Bella's tirade. I showered and headed for the jeep. My phone buzzed and I had a text message from Alice.

_Please be careful this afternoon... stay calm and don't over react... I mean IT!_

What in the hell is she talking about. I thought about that message all the way to the school. _Don't over react._ Me? Over react? Who was she kidding? I was always in control. As I pulled into the school parking lot I saw her. She was with a group of kids I recognized as the group she used to hang out with after she first arrived here in Forks - before she knew us.

She was standing next to some skinny boy that I didn't know. They were talking and she was laughing. I came to a stop and waved at her. She held up a finger as to tell me to hold on. I sat there, quickly getting annoyed. I kept thing about Alice's text. I took an unnecessary breath and looked back to my girl.

"See you guys later. Bye," she said, waving.

"Hey Bells, wait," someone called. It was a familiar voice.

Then I saw him. Mike 'the douche bag' Newton. He walked over to her and smiled. I was fighting off a growl as the next words left his mouth.

"Bella, will go you to the movies with me, tonight?"

I growled and hit the steering wheel; it groaned as I made contact. _She is mine, boy. Back away before I rip you to pieces._ I was slowly losing control. Bella turned and looked at me and then back to him. She shook her head and said, "No, sorry I can't," and walked overt o the jeep.

I pulled out of the parking lot without saying a word. I was trying to calm myself down when she touched my arm. I turned to glare at her and I was sure from her reaction that my eyes were still black. The rage that was building in me was unlike any I had ever had.

"What. In. The. Hell. Was. That. Back. There?" I said, looking in her eyes.

"Nothing," she said, shrugging.

"Bella," I growled.

She turned and glared at me, her breathing increased and her heart rate did as well. She was pissed. _This was not good._

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" she hissed. "You do not own me. I can talk to whoever I want, when I want!"

As we pulled up to the house she started shaking. The tears were welling up in her eyes and I was still not in control of myself. My grip tightened on the steering wheel and I growled. She jumped out of the jeep and ran into her house. I was right behind her.

"Do not walk away from me," I hissed, grabbing her arm to turn her to face me.

"Fuck you," she screamed, jerking her arm out of my grip.

I let her go upstairs and she slammed her bedroom door. I waited until I heard her start to undress before I went upstairs and into her room. She turned to face me. There was fire in her eyes, her skin lightly covered in a blush and her chest was heaving.

"Get out!" she said, pointing to the door.

I took a step closer and grinned. "Now!" she yelled. I took a few more steps and pulled her to my chest. I leaned down and kissed down her neck. She struggled to get away but I didn't let her get away.

"Put me down goddamn it! Now!" she yelled as I removed my lips from her skin.

"Fine," I growled as I dropped her on the bed. I heard her gasp.

"What is your problem?" she said, calmer this time.

"Me? What in the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"JUST GET OUT!" she yelled and started to cry.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I had a text message. I flipped the phone open and it was Jasper.

_"Nice Job Dumb Ass... now fix it before I come kick your ass! I mean it! NOW! _

I internally cursed and got on my knees in front of her. She had her back to me. I took her scent in and started to speak when she turned and looked into my eyes.

"Emmett," she huffed, sitting up. "I don't mean to be a bitch but I'm tired of the men in my life telling me what to do. It stops here. I am an adult. I can make my own decisions. Understood?"

_Humph. Who the hell does she think she's talking too?_

"Look, little girl. I am not going to watch someone little brat move in on what belongs to me. Don't you understand that?" I growled.

"Don't you growl at me Emmett Cullen," she said as her cheeks and neck blushed. Then her arousal hit me. It seemed to get strong every time I growled.

I stood up quicker than she expected and pulled her to my chest and kissed her. She pushed at my shoulders, but as she did yesterday she deepened our kiss. She moaned as I ran my hand down her side and tugged at the sweats she had changed into. I pulled them off and was hit with the heavenly sweet smell of her arousal. I growled and she giggled at the sound.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to be with him, but I was still sore from the other day. He was so big and I just wasn't experienced. As I felt his hands glide down into the waist band of my pants, I knew what I had to do. I wanted him, pain be damned. I deepened our kiss and moaned as his cool touch continued to travel my body. He pushed me back and I willingly let him.

He hovered over me, one handedly slipping his pants off as I took off my shirt. As I reached for his he lifted his arms. Once we were both out of our clothes, I waited for him to decide what he wanted. I was sore, but God I needed his touch. My body ached for it. His hands ghosted down to my pussy as I opened my legs further for him. He pushed his fingers inside me and I moaned.

The pain and the pressure were nothing compared to the coolness his fingers provided. He quickly thrust in and out of me as he licked his way to my breast. He paid close attention to my hard pebbles, licking and nipping before making his way to my core.

He grinned and I felt his tongue replace his fingers. It felt so good to have him inside me. He lifted my legs, placing my feet on his shoulder and pushing my thighs further apart. He licked my folds as I felt a finger slip back into me. My back arched and I was lost.

"Emmett, Jesus... please," I begged.

I was so close I could feel the muscles in my stomach and thighs tighten. I was ready to explode and he was teasing me.

"Bella, you will cum when I tell you to!" he growled.

With that sentence, the command in his husky voice, I wanted to cum. He set my body on fire and I had no intentions of turning it off.

"Em... please...."

He slid his fingers out and moved them to my mouth. "Taste how sweet you are," he said as I opened my mouth. I sucked my juices off his fingers and moaned.

He raised himself over me and moved his hands to each side of my head. "This is going to hurt," he said.

"I know... I need you," I said, panting with want.

He slid into me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was tense as let myself get used to the pleasurable pain. His movement started to get faster and the coolness of his body was setting mine on fire. I felt my body tense again as he thrust himself into me harder.

"Oh... I... Emmett...."

My body was fighting for a release as I felt him slide his hand in between us and pinch my clit between his thumb and index finger.

"Bella... cum with me baby," he growled.

His pace quickened as he pinched my clit again. My body shook and I screamed his name as I came. He followed right behind me and I could feel his cool seed inside me. He kissed me as I came down from my orgasm. He pushed himself off to the side and I lay across his chest. My breathing was still heavy and my heart felt like it was going to explode. I looked up into his eyes and I could see through him; he was trying to be tough, but he was hurting just as I was. What kind of relationship was this?

I had to think about this long and hard. He could leave me. If he did could I survive it? Edward leaving almost had me in the nut house. Emmett and I were connected differently, but it was a stronger bond. _Swan, you're a fucking moron_. _Three days and you're already talking like there is a relationship._ I pushed off the bed, grabbed some pajamas, and went in to the bathroom to shower.

The warm water was helping me to relax as I thought about what I was doing. _Could this work? Would he want me in that way?_

There were too many questions for me to answer. As I got out and dried off I fell to the floor, pulling my knees to my chest. As I rocked and cried I tried to figure out what I needed to do. I was not going to let myself get hurt... not again. If I wasn't what he wanted, that was fine. I would move on. I guess I would be going to Florida after all.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: We truly hoped you enjoyed our dark twisted little fic. We are all about the bad boys and Emmett is definelty a bad boy! **

**Twisted Minds Think Alike will be continuing this after tha contest. If you want to know when we post put us on alert. We will see you soon....**

**Now please hit the little green button and let us know what you thought of our hard work! We loved every second of it :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hard Decisions

**Chapter 2: Hard Decisions**

**Songs for Chap 2: Loser - 3 Doors Down, Echo - Trapt, Pain - 3 Days Grace & Had Enough - Papa Roach**

**Bella's POV **

"Are you sure about this, Bells? What changed your mind?" Charlie looked at me curiously. I had just told him I wanted to move to Jacksonville.

"I'm positive, Dad. I mean, I don't want to leave, but I need to. Everything's just been so…" I trailed off trying to gather my thoughts. "I think leaving is the only option I have left." _It is the only option I have left_, I thought as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Well, if that's what you want I'll drive you down. I will need a few days to get my shifts covered. I'm leaving it up to you to tell your mother."

"Thanks. I'll call her sometime tomorrow." Renee would be thrilled about my decision. She didn't want me moving to Forks in the first place.

"Alright, Kiddo. I love you. You don't have to go, Bella. I know things have been tough, but I sure will miss having you around," his eyes shifted rapidly as he spoke. He was as terrible at showing emotions as I was. We both knew how hard it was for him to admit that he would miss me.

"I'll miss being here," I said quietly, looking at the ground.

It had been a two days since I made the decision to go live with my mom and Phil in Jacksonville. No matter how I tried to twist the situation I kept seeing myself falling for Emmett and I just couldn't let that happen. Things were already fucked up; I didn't need to make them worse. Emmett was in love with Rosalie. I was a coping mechanism, a pawn in whatever little game he was playing. I was drowning in self pity and often during those two days I thought of the last time I was with him.

_Once I made the decision to move, I peeled myself off the shower floor and took my time getting dried off and dressed. I walked to my room slowly and found Emmett sitting on the bed in the same spot I left him. _

"_You didn't have to stay." I walked over to my computer desk and stopped, turning around to face him. _

"_It would have been rude of me to leave," he replied. I wondered why he cared if he was rude to me. It didn't seem to bother him during previous encounters. _

"_Leave," I said, looking at him. He looked away, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion._

"_What? Why? I thought-"_

"_I don't care what you thought. This was a mistake. We shouldn't see each other anymore,"_ _I interrupted, not wanting to hear what he had to say._

"_Bella," he said quietly. "Don't do this."_

"_You need to leave. My dad will be home soon," I lied. Besides, we both knew he would hear when Charlie pulled up and could be gone without a trace before he even had a chance to come inside. _

"_Is this a fucking joke? 'We shouldn't see each other anymore? My dad will be home soon.' You're more fucked up than I am, you know that?" he yelled._

"_Maybe," I shrugged._

"_I won't come back," he said seriously, looking up at me. He was pissed, but I didn't care. The sooner he left, the easier it would be for me to move on from whatever it was we were doing. _

"_Good." There was no emotion in my voice or on my face, nothing to betray the way I was really feeling. _

_And then he was gone. He left without saying another word. I sank to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. My eyes betrayed me. I tried not to cry, but everything that I held in finally surfaced. _

"Bells, you alright?" Charlie asked, shaking me out of my daze.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm going upstairs. I think I should start packing."I needed to stay busy. I had to keep my mind off of moving, off of Edward, off of Emmett, off of everything.

"I'll be down here if you need me," his voice was full of love and concern. As I ran up to my room, I quietly questioned how anyone could love me, even my own father.

My room felt colder than usual. Since the day Edward left there was a cloud hanging over everything I did. Since the day Emmett came back that cloud became a little darker. What I thought was helping me was, in reality, crushing what little spirit I had left.

I dug what luggage I had out of the bottom of my closet. In a little over a year I had acquired more stuff than I thought possible, but I guess with a friend like Alice it was to be expected. I started at the back of my closet, grabbing everything I knew I wouldn't wear before we left. There were something's I knew I would never use, so I didn't bother with those. I thought maybe it would make Charlie feel better if I left something's there, even though I knew I would never be back. My two big suit cases were already full, so I was starting on the smaller duffle bags. I wanted to refrain from using boxes if I could.

"Going somewhere?" Emmett's booming voice startled me.

"Yes, I'm leaving for Jacksonville in a few days."

"Sounds like fun. When will you be back?" His gaze was harsh. I could tell he still wasn't over our last encounter.

"I won't." I averted my eyes quickly, looking at anything but him.

"You're moving to Jacksonville?"

"Mhm," I said, nodding. He laughed. I tried shushing him, afraid that Charlie would hear, but he didn't seem to care. He started walking towards me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Jacksonville."

"I am. Honestly, I should have left with my mom the other day. I was just being… stupid or whatever." I turned away from his embrace and continued packing my bags. His menacing laugh was back. My irritation was starting to break through. _What the fuck was so funny?_

Just as I was about to turn around and ask I felt his cold arm wrap around my waist. I gasped at the contact. He pulled me into his body a little too tight and moved the hair away from my face, so he could whisper in my ear.

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Jacksonville." And then, just like before, he was gone; only I was with him.

The wind whipped by us as he took off into the forest with me in tow. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice, and besides, I wasn't sure that it would matter. His grip on me was tight, making it hard to breath. I wondered where he was taking me. Why was he taking me? We had only been running a few minutes when we came to a stop. He sat me down on my feet and I took a few minutes to inspect my surroundings. The house we were in front of was beautiful, but small. He didn't have to speak to tell me it was something Esme owned. It just had that feel.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking around nervously.

"You think you can run from me, so I'm making sure that doesn't happen. Now, I need to go get some stuff from the house. Would you prefer to walk or run?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at me as if her were chastising a child. So many emotions ran through me. _How dare he treat me that way?_

"I am perfectly capable of being on my own. I'm a big girl, Emmett," I sneered.

"I'm not so sure you are," he retorted, pushing open the cottage door.

**Emmett's POV**

Two fucking days... I was still pissed. She thought she was going to just throw me out. What the hell happened is what I want to know. She was fine, then all of a sudden it was like a fucking switch had been flipped. I lay on the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, with my mind wondering and looking to the road ahead.

As I laid there my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Alice.

_Be careful, dumbass. Do. Not. Hurt. Her. She is not in the right state of mind at the moment. Be gentle._

I groaned and closed my phone. Hurt her? How in the hell would I do that. Yeah, I was rough with her, but she liked it. My dick liked it, too. Her body was fucking amazing... her blushing skin, her expression as she came around me – I had to quit thinking about it or I'd end up taking her again.

As I laid there thinking of what we had done, I heard the bathroom door open.

_She walked to the room, fully clothed, which was not what I wanted. I wanted to see her in that towel with the beads of water running down her pale skin. She slowly made her way to stand in front of her computer desk. I grew harder as I watched the sway of her hips as she walked. _

"_You didn't have to stay," she said, turning around to face me. _

"_It would have been rude for me to leave," I said, trying to figure out what she was doing. Alice wouldn't have warned me if I wasn't about to be angered._

"_Leave," she said simply, but with finality. _

"_What? Why? I thought-"_

"_I don't care what you thought. This was a mistake. We shouldn't see each other anymore," she interrupted, not giving me a chance to speak._

"_Bella," I whispered. "Don't do this."_

"_You need to leave. My dad will be home soon," she said._

"_Is this a fucking joke? 'We shouldn't see each other anymore? My dad will be home soon'?_ _You're more fucked up than I am, you know that?" I yelled. _

_Who the hell did this little girl think she was talking to? I'm not Edward; she was not going to_ _dismiss me. I glared at her as she continued to talk._

"_Maybe," she said, shrugging._

"_I won't come back," I said seriously, looking at her. I was pissed, and the only thing keeping me in line at that moment was the phone vibrating in my pocket. . _

"_Good." she said._

I was hurt, angry and just wanted to fucking punch something. _What is it with the woman around me? It's like they are fucking bi-polar or something._ I jumped out the window and ran before she even knew I was gone. _I must make her see she belongs with me. I need her, if she leaves me... I will have nothing._

I made it to the house and the rage I felt was weighing on me. I picked up the boulders by the river and threw them into the forest, running back into the tree line I punched trees and pulled a few up by the roots. I needed to get the anger out of my system before I went back to Bella.

I pulled my phone out as I ran and had four missed calls. Looking at the names, I stopped dead in my tracks. _What in the fuck is she calling me for_? Ignoring the fact that Rose had called I scrolled down to Ali's number to call her back. Before it finished ringing the first time she was yelling at me. _Damn all seeing Pixie._

_"You stupid jackass._ _She wants you, you are really fucking this up. I will come and kick your ass."_

There was a shuffling sound and then I had Jasper growling at me and Alice screaming in the back ground.

_"Listen to me, motherfucker, whatever you just did, you better undo it. Alice is hysterical and won't tell me why. I don't want to come back to Forks just to kick your ass,_ _but I will. NOW, fix whatever you fucked up!"_

Then the phone was silent. _Who the hell does he think he's talking to? Like he could kick my ass_. I scoffed as I ran into the trees. I needed to hunt. I had taken four deer before I was satisfied, thinking of Bella as I ran to the house. I needed to get her away from everyone and just show her who she belonged to. Not only that, but to show her I belonged to her.

Two days and I was still haunted. I decide that morning to go and talk to her. She needed to understand that she was mine and I would have her. She was scurrying around the room as I made it to the tree outside her window. She was packing a suitcase and didn't hear me until I spoke.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, as her heart rate sped.

"Yes, I'm leaving for Jacksonville in a few days."

She sounded unsure and not at all happy about this revelation. She turned to me and glared as she shoved her things in an oversized duffle bag. _What the hell is she upset about? She kicked me out the other day. _I really wanted to grab her, pull her into me and get lost in a kiss... maybe more.

"Sounds like fun. When will you be back?"

"I won't."

Was she fucking kidding me? Did she think I was actually going to let her leave here... leave me?

"You're moving to Jacksonville?"

"Mhm," she said, nodding.

_This chick is crazy if she thinks I'm letting her go. She is mine!_ I laughed at her and she tried shushing me. I stepped up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Jacksonville," I said. _She really thinks she is leaving me._

"I am. Honestly, I should have left with my mom the other day. I was just being… stupid or whatever," she said turning away from me and going back to her bags.

I knew at that moment what I had to do. Esme's cottage... no one would be there, no one would know I had her there and it would be perfect. I felt my phone start vibrating in my pocket and I couldn't hold in my laughter. _I don't think so little one. _I knew Alice and Jasper would come back, but I didn't give a fuck. Bella was going to be mine and that shit of her leaving would be over.

I watched her deliciously taut body move as she stretched and reach to pack her bag. I thought of all the hundreds of things I wanted to do to her. I moved behind her and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. She gasped at the contact. I pulled her to my body as I moved the hair away from her beautiful face, and whispered in her ear,

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Jacksonville."

And with those words I jumped out of the window and ran, my legs pushing harder and faster than they had before. There was no sound, no movement from Bella the entire time. I don't even think she realized what was happening.

I knew the cottage was ready to be used. Esme never let it get dusty or out of order just in case. I saw the cottage through the trees and smiled. No one would be the wiser that she was there. I could have her all to myself and no on would be able to find her. The things I wanted to do to her, the things I wanted to teach her...

"What are we doing here?" she asked, nervously.

Her eyes were trailing the cottage and the tree line. She had no fucking clue as to where we were - which meant she wouldn't try to escape me.

"You think you can run from me, so I'm making sure that doesn't happen. Now, I need to go get some stuff from the house. Would you prefer to walk or run?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, looking down at her.

God the sight of her trying to be a fierce lioness was making my pants tighter by the second. She was hot, sexy, and I just wanted to fuck her all day and night. _If she wasn't so damn breakable._

"I am perfectly capable of being on my own. I'm a big girl, Emmett," she hissed.

"I'm not so sure you are," I said, pushing open the cottage door.

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Emmett pushed the door to the cottage open. My jaw dropped as the sight and smell enlightened me. It was quaint and very well decorated. It definitely was a love shack. There were candles and vases of colored beads everywhere. The furniture was of the old country style and so Esme. Classy, but something everyone would enjoy. I was pulled from my musing by Emmett's booming voice.

"You stay inside and I will be back in a few minutes. Is there anything in want me to get for you?"

"Stay the fuck inside. Stay the fuck inside. Who the fuck are you talking to. I am not a fucking child Emmett! Oh, and is there anything you can fucking get me? Fuck you! Really, that is the fucking question you have for me? You are a fucking bastard. What in the fuck is wrong with you? Have you totally flipped your fucking gored? You are a fucktard. Really I just fucking give up," I yelled, holding my hands down to my side, fist balled and fingers aching.

I was losing it and I was angry, but I was so turned on. The feeling confused me. I had no idea why my body was reacting to these damn emotions like this. I was angry and turned on all in the same minute. Emmett's body tensed and he moved towards me.

I took a step back and tripped over something. The next thing I know I was in his arms and his lips met mine. I was taken over by my emotions. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. I wanted him, but was I what he wanted? My mind was racing, but the only thing I could think of was fucking him.

His lips tore away from mine. I ran my tongue across my bottom lip; it was swollen and sore from the roughness of our kiss. When I looked up at Emmett the first thing I noticed were his dark eyes, it looked as if he hadn't hunted in days, but I knew that wasn't the case. The second thing I noticed was the hard line of his set jaw. Emmett was pissed.

"You want to know what's wrong with me, Bella?" he seethed. I felt like cowering against the wall, but my body was also humming with electricity. My head started to spin as I silently questioned, _what the fuck is he doing to me?_ "You, Bella. You are what's wrong. You thought you were going to run away, after I came back for you? You are mine, Bella. I think it would be in your best interest to remember that. You will not, and cannot run from me."

My body began to tremble. I should have been scared. I should have been motherfucking terrified, but I knew he would never, truly, hurt me. At least I hoped. I felt his fingers trailing up my thigh and averted my eyes. I didn't want him to see the need that swan inside of them. He laughed darkly as his free hand gripped my chin and forced my eyes to meet his. His fingers continued, slowly, firmly, almost painful, up my leg, to my sex. He stroked the seam as if he were teasing me. I stood motionless.

"This," he paused, palming my pussy, causing a whimper to escapes my lips. "Is mine – always will be. I claimed this kitty the day you, oh so willingly, spread your legs and let me take you. No one else has been here and so help me God, Bella, don't ever even think about letting someone else touch you, especially here," he breathed the last two words in my ear, causing my body to involuntarily shudder. He was acting… off. What did he want from me? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There was no way I was going to let him have the upper hand. Besides, I belonged to no one.

"I don't belong to you or anyone else, Emmett. What is it with you Cullen's and your fucking possessiveness? I'm not your goddamn pet, asshole." He teased my jean clad pussy the entire time I spoke. I was sure my panties were soaked through and that he could smell my arousal, but I didn't care.

"No?" he challenged. His hand stilled against my zipper and before I knew what was happening, my jeans and panties had been ripped from my body. I crossed my legs, trying to hide myself. Lust was the predominate emotion running through my system, but it was underlined with mortification. I wish that I could say I didn't like what he was doing, or the way he was treating me, but every word he spoke, ever touch, every action, drew me in. I craved his control.

"No," I whispered, unsure of myself. He chuckled – fucking chuckled! His hand slid between my legs, prying them apart. I felt his fingers enter me roughly. The moan that escaped my lips was loud and relieving. It betrayed me.

"Holy fucker, you're so fucking wet," his voice was rough, raw with need as he pumped in and out of me rapidly. It was a bittersweet pain that my body welcomed, though, my mind begged me to refuse. "I want you to go bend over in front of that wall. Plant your hand against it and make sure you have good leverage. I don't need you falling all over the place while I'm pounding the fuck out of your perfect little pussy." His hand fell from between my legs and he watched me expectantly. My mouth dropped. The way he spoke to me… it was too much. My legs weren't willing to move and I had no response. "Go!" he yelled, making me jump.

My feet moved on their own accord. I shuffled and stumbled to the wall and did as he told me to. Anticipation boiled in my stomach like hot lava and I knew that at any second, I would either vomit or cum because of it. Possibly both. I sensed Emmett behind me, but neither of us said a word. I took a deep, shaky breath as I felt his fingers graze my slit. There was no doubt I was dripping wet and just knowing the control he had over my body caused me to flush with embarrassment.

"Who else would you allow to touch you like this, Baby?" his voice was full of amusement. He was teasing me… taunting me, petting my lips, too gently. I wanted to scream, but I held tight and didn't say a word. "No one, Bella; you wouldn't let anyone else do these things to you. Tell me I'm wrong."

I couldn't.

He knew it.

"Good girl. Now, spread your legs for me." I complied, needing more of his touch. The ache between my legs was rapidly becoming painful. "Have I told you how pretty you are right here?" he asked, palming my sex; his middle finger rubbed my clit in rapid secession. A light whimper escaped my lips. I wasn't going to last long. "Still sore, Baby?"

"No," the word fell from my lips in the form of a moan. My hips began to buck against his hand, moving in perfect sync with his rhythm. His fingers were fucking heaven. I would gladly give up… anything… for his touch.

"Good," he purred, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist. His finger began to move quicker than I even knew possible. The walls of my pussy clenched tight. I tried to will the pleasurable feeling away, but as if he read my mind, Emmett slipped his thumb into my entrance and circled my walls. My legs began to shake.

"No, no, no. Fuck you, Emmett. Fuck…" Before I could finish my sentence he made me cum harder than any other time.

There wasn't a break; I didn't get to relax before I felt myself being stretched and filled. He used the arm wrapped around my waist to guide my body against his as he slammed into me quickly and repeatedly. My pussy, the bitch, screamed around his cock in delight as my second orgasm raked through my body not a minute later.

"Mm… such a naughty girl, Bella. Two orgasms, already? Let's try for three." He slowed, rolling his hips. I could feel him hitting my end and cried out over and over again. It didn't matter if he didn't want me. I would always need him for fear that no one would ever compare. His arm slipped from around my waist and he gripped my hips with his massive hands. "You ready, Baby?" I nodded without knowing what I was agreeing too.

Emmett's fingers dug into my skin. I knew there would be bruises, but didn't care. He held me steady as he pulled completely out of me and slammed back in. He did it over and over until I was begging for more. His pace was inhuman, but I could tell he was holding back. He brought me to the edge over and over again, slowing each time I was about to release.

"Not yet, Baby," he teased. "I want to make sure you feel me for a week." The tone of his voice told me he was serious, and I didn't doubt that I would do just that. My pussy was already sore and throbbing, but whatever he was doing kept me soaking wet.

"Please…" I panted. "God, Emmett… fucking, please."

"Say it again."

"Please," I whispered. He slapped my ass hard, giving it a tight squeeze before moving his hand back to my hip. He thrust in and out of me a few more times. I felt the muscles in my stomach begin to coil and gripped the wall in front of me the best I could. Heat and chill ran through different parts of my body at the same time as my muscles clenched and unclenched around his length. I groaned out his name as I finally let go.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum inside of you. Don't let go of that wall." He growled low in his chest, placing on hand on the wall, leaving the other on my sore hip. He pumped in and out of me, fast and hard. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to just feel. He grunted a few times before his movement became choppy and shallow. He came violently and hard.

"Just don't move yet. Give me a minute." I nodded at his request. I had yet to open my eyes and my breathing was labored. Emmett slipped his arm around my waist and helped me to stand. He was still buried deep inside of me with the back of my head resting on his chest. He leaned down and ran his tongue up the rim of my ear. The sensation sent chills down my spine. "Now, tell me, Baby, who do you belong to?"

He didn't wait for me to answer. He slid out of me and bent over to pick me up. I was grateful because there was no way I would have been able to walk. My legs felt my Jell-O and my pussy was on fire. He carried me through the bedroom, into the ensuite and sat me down on the edge of the tub. Guilt and worry were already at the forefront of my emotions. I needed to get out of there.

"I'm going to run you a bath. You need to soak for a while and I have things to do. I meant what I said, Bella. Don't try to run. I will find you and when I do, I will be pissed. I should be back in a few minutes." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I sat there until the bath was full, trying to think of some way out of the situation. I was confused, torn, angry, surprised, but most of all needy. What Emmett provided was relief from one state of mind, but to only create another – a more dangerous one.

I sank into the tub and didn't try to run, but I needed clarification of where this was going, or at least what the hell we were doing. I decided to talk to Emmett once he returned, but not before he let me call Charlie. I shook my head, thinking about what a mess I… we… created.

**Chapter End Note: As here it is... Ummm *bites lip* Leave us your thoughts, hit the green button. We are in the writing zones atm and I am starting Chapter 3 now so hopefully we will have some more dirty yummy Emmett for you real soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Inner Confusion

**Chapter 3: Inner Confusion**

**Songs for Chapter 3: Blind - Korn, Sad But True - Metallica, I Need You - LeAnn Rimes, One-X - Three Days Grace, Broken, Beat & Scarred - Metallica**

**Emmett's POV**

_What in the hell was that? Did she let me get that forceful because she liked it, or because she wanted it?_ _Was it because she didn't think she had a choice?_ There were so many questions I needed answers to. The only thing I was certain of at that moment was that that pussy belonged to me. It was mine. No one would ever take that from me. I was the one to break that seal and I would forever be pounding her tight little body. She wouldn't run. She needed me - we both knew it. Without me she would have been alone. The boys around Forks all sucked compared to me - hell, compared to any Cullen. They were young, immature – all wrong for someone like Bella. I was what she needed. But... was I what she wanted?

"Fuck this shit," I growled as I walked back to the cottage. I left Bella in the tub and hoped that she heeded my warning and stayed put. I wasn't in the mood to track her down; not that she would have gotten far, but I just didn't want to have to do it. The way her body responded to mine was unlike anything I ever experienced before. Rose was never like that with me. She always tried to run the bedroom. We were good together, but the way Bella's body responded to mine turned me on more than I had ever expected. The way she moved around me, the eagerness of her body to be satisfied, to be filled, to make her bend to my will - it was exciting for me. Rose never acted the way Bella did. She was always in a hurry. Don't get me wrong, it was hot, but what Bella and I did was fucking fantastic. She was just different.

I needed to find out what happened, why Alice sent me, why the fucking temper tantrums, why she was running away from me? So many fucking questions...

What was I going to do? Bella's father would be looking for her soon. His daughter disappears out of thin air. _Yeah, dumb ass, smart move there_. I groaned, trying to figure out my next move. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and groaned for the second time as I saw a text from Alice...

**Bella will ask to call him. Let her talk to him and stay the fuck out of it. If he hears you, it's all downhill. Don't interfere!**

My thoughts went straight to anger. _As if Alice is going to tell me what to do. Pfft! Right, Alice, fuck off._

I hit the reply button, but before I could respond, my phone buzzed in my hand. I hit the new message and growled as I read it...

**I mean it jackass! *glares at you* If you fuck this up... I will kick your ass. You know I can, too.**

I didn't even bother responding to her. I shut the phone off and stuck it in my pocket. I was standing outside the door when I heard Bella scream. _What the fuck?_ I ran inside to see her in the tub, under the water, looking lifeless. I pulled her from the water growling. If she thought I would let her hurt herself, she was wrong.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" I growled as I held her by her arms. She looked like a rag-doll with her wet body just hanging there, squeezing her eyes shut. "Isabella, answer me. NOW, dammit!"

Her eyes flew open and I felt my insides lurch. The fear in her eyes, the pounding of her heart, it was enough to bring me to my knees. As I watched her, she whispered my name and started to cry. Her body was shaking as I brought her to my chest and held her. As her body calmed she fell asleep in my arms. I moved her to the bed and covered her up. She looked so fragile, so perfect. I didn't see how she'd ever be able to love me.

As Bella slept, I laid there thinking. There were so many unanswered questions. I needed to clear my head. She had been asleep for about an hour, so I ran out to hunt. I needed to get my mind off of her. I needed a distraction. But, even as I ran, all I could think about was Bella. She had consumed my mind, my feelings, and all I wanted was for her to be with me and to be happy.

I took down three deer and buried the carcasses. As I sat on the ground in the woods, thinking, memories of a happier time crept in. _What changed? How could this happen to me? Was I not enough for her? What did she need? I gave into her every whim, her every desire, her... _I let the thought trail off. She had her chance; it was my turn to do what made me happy - to find the person I was meant to be with. To find my reason to exist.

I sat there for about an hour, trying to think of ways to fix Bella, fix myself, hell fix the whole situation. We were all fucked up, but Bella, she had been broken by that douche-bag brother of mine, and for that he'd pay. I knew that no matter the length of time that passed, I wouldn't forget or forgive him. I jumped up as the light started to fade. I needed to get back to Bella. Remembering Alice's warning, I knew there was a call she needed to make.

I heard Bella yelling as I approached the cottage. "Dad, listen to me, please."

"Fuck me," I hissed. _Smooth move dumb ass leave the phone where she can find it._ _This should be fun._ I took a deep breath before I entered the cottage and walked down the hall to the bedroom. I opened the door and saw Bella standing facing the window; her body was shaking as she yelled into the phone.

_"No, Isabella, you listen to me. Get your ass home now or I will come find you!"_ Oh, he sounded pissed. I never knew the Chief to raise his voice - not at Bella anyway.

"CHARLIE! Listen to me. I am eighteen I don't need you to give me a time to be home. I will come home when I am good and ready to. Please. I need to think, that's all. I am fine, honestly. Just give me some time..." I could smell the tears as I slowly approached her. She snapped the phone shut and threw it through the window, causing it to shatter. She grabbed anything and everything she could and tossed it. I grabbed her and pulled her to me, growling in her ear.

"Calm the fuck down. Stop acting like a spoiled brat." She fought against my grip as she cried. I just stood there and held her to me. She needed to get it out of her system, but my patience was wearing thin. Her mood swings were pissing me off. I had no idea what her problem was. _Did she really miss Edward that much? Was she not happy with what I was giving her?_ More fucking questions.

Finally, she stopped fighting against my grip as I turned her to face me, looking into those sad, brown, pools my heart broke. She looked miserable, tired - ready to give up. I had to keep that from happening, but those tantrums had to stop, or I'd end up hurting her; a pissed off vampire is not always very controlled.

**Bella's POV**

Sitting in the tub my mind ran through the last few days. _What was I doing? What was Emmett doing?_ The way my body responded to him terrified me. What if that was all he wanted? My body, not me. Would I be rejected a second time? I was sure I couldn't handle that again. The pain of Edward leaving was hard, but the thought of Emmett leaving me, not wanting me, was unbearable. If he left I would die. I was sure of it. I wanted to be with him. I felt a burning ache in my body for him. I. Needed. Him.

_Get a grip Swan. Why would he want you when he..._ I shook off the negative thoughts and slowly washed my body. I felt used, dirty, yet, wanted, almost loved. Too many emotions rolled into one. It was all playing with my mind. After thinking I had it all figured out, I was back to not knowing where to go or what to do. The feeling of defeat coursed through my body. With a sigh, I sat back, resting my head against the back of the tub.

I needed to call Charlie, but what in the hell was I supposed to tell him? _Oh, sorry, dad. I was kidnapped and fucked by my ex-vampire boyfriend's brother, who may or may not want to be with me. I am being held hostage and I can't escape. Don't look for me. But, don't worry; I may be in danger, but my pussy will save me... maybe. Until the vampire, who just happens to be my ex-boyfriend's brother, gets bored. Then he will most likely drain my miserable ass._

I screamed in frustration before sinking down into the warm water, my eyes closed, my body tried to relax. I held my breath, not trying to drown myself, but trying to drown out my thoughts. My body was forcibly removed from the water. My eyes popped open as I heard a growl. _This is the end_, I thought. I was no longer going to be Bella fucking Swan. I wouldn't get to hug my parents one last time and tell them how sorry I was for the way I had treated them, even though I knew I wouldn't have done a thing differently if I had known what was coming. I shut my eyes tight, bracing myself for the pain, the ache, the death. A sigh escaped my lips as I awaited relief from the agony and loneliness.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" I stayed perfectly still as my heart pounded, keeping my eyes shut. I knew it was Emmett, I just wanted it over. He didn't care about me, so I would let him take me. "Isabella, answer me. NOW dammit!" The command in his voice had my body betray me, yet again. My fucking eyes flew open. Water dripped from my body as I looked into his dark eyes.

"Emmett," I whispered as the tears fell. My body raked with guilt, confusion, and need. I needed to be loved, I needed to be wanted - I needed him. I could feel it in my body. I could feel it in my heart and it killed me to know he'd never want me for more than my body. No one would. I was a stupid human girl who kept to herself until some pretty boy caught my attention. I wished I could go back and relive that day again. I would've just had the fucker drain me and be done with it. I was useless and my life wasn't worth living.

Emmett didn't say another word; he held me as I cried. Then it all went dark. I woke up in a panic. I jumped out of the bed, my body's sore muscles screaming at me. I winced at the sharp pains as I searched for a phone. I had to call Charlie before the whole town started to panic. Emmett's phone was on the nightstand. I grabbed it and quickly dialed Charlie.

He answered on the first ring. _"Chief Swan."_

"Dad, it's me," I stammered.

_"Bella? Where in the hell are you?"_ his voice was demanding. He was worried and pissed.

"Dad, relax. I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you."

_"Bella. Where. Are. You? Answer me!"_

"Dad," I said with a sigh. "I'm not telling you where I am. Just this, I am fine and I needed a bit of time to think. Ground me or ship me off when I get home, whatever you want, but I need to clear my head. I promise I am fine and there is nothing wrong." _Right. Nice lie Swan._ I sighed as I continued, "I changed my mind I don't want to go to Florida. I don't know what the hell I want at this moment. There are just too many things I need to be clear about first."

_"You listen to me little girl you get your ass home this instant. I am tired of playing good cop with you. I am your father and you will listen to me,"_ he snapped.

"Dad listen to me. Please?" Our conversation was becoming exhausting.

_"No, Isabella, you listen to me. Get your ass home now or I will come find you!"_ I didn't doubt that.

"CHARLIE! Listen to me," I yelled. "I am eighteen I don't need you to give me a time to be home. I will come home when I am good and ready to. Please. I need to think, that's all. I am fine, honestly. Just give me some time..." I trailed off in tears. _Why does no one listen to me_?

Emmett's arms wrapped around me and I fought him, myself, my sanity. I felt like I was slipping, I was fading. I wanted to be whole again, free, happy, loved. I wanted to be me again. This shit was slowly eating me away inside and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to change it. I had to change myself, but how?

Emmett turned me to face him. I looked up at, noticing the sadness in his eyes. It looked as if they held disbelief, but I couldn't be sure. He was broken, too. I wanted to help him. I wanted to be strong for him.

"What are we going to do?" My voice was lower than a whisper, but he heard me. His hold on me loosened slightly as one of his hands rub gently circles along my back.

"I'm not taking you home if that's what you mean."

"No. I mean us, Emmett. We're both so... broken. This thing, whatever it is we are doing, it can't be healthy, but... I don't want to lose you." I said honestly, trying to hold back the sob that threatened to erupt from my chest.

"Where the fuck do you think I'm going to go?" he questioned harshly. I watched as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry. Look, I don't know what you want, Bella, but after everything we've been through in the last week, I don't think I can leave. I may not treat you the way you're used to, or even the way I should, but I do care about you a lot. I don't want to lose you either."

My words were lost. My brain shut down. He said exactly what I wanted to hear, but still I didn't believe him… I couldn't. Eventually, just like _him_, Emmett would leave. My, already fragile, heart would shatter. No, I had to leave my guard up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him as tight as humanly possible, unable to convey with words what I wanted to say. Even though I knew I couldn't let things escalate any further than they already had, I would, if just for the night, pretend that we were normal and things would be fine.

"Thank you," my voice sounded stronger than before, but not by much. Emmett pulled away. He looked down at me. His face was contorted in what looked like pain. I started to wonder if he was thinking about Rosalie, but as his lips came down on mine, I realized that whatever he was thinking on had to do with me and me alone. It was the gentlest kiss we shared up to that point. His tongue danced with mine softly, allowing me to truly taste him for the first time. It was… different - heavenly, and warm, not at all what I would have expected. The taste of copper laced the back of his tongue. I guessed it was the remanence of blood from his hunt. At one time it would have made me sick, but in that moment, I welcomed it. It reminded me of what he was, who I was, that the world we live in isn't what it seems. I drank him in hungrily.

All too soon, Emmett's lips slowed against mine. He pecked them twice before doing the same to my nose and forehead. My tongue ran across my bottom lip; it was sore and swollen. I sucked it between my teeth hard, letting the blood pool to the surface, not wanting the slight pain to cease.

"You need to go to bed. We're going to Seattle early in the morning." There was humor in his tone. I couldn't even begin to guess why and immediately my mind began to come up with the worst scenarios.

"Seattle? Why?" I questioned, hesitantly.

"I'm taking you shopping. There aren't enough clothes for you here, and besides, I'd like to see you in something sexy." He shrugged his shoulders as if what he was saying was no big deal. _SEXY?_ Red lights began flashing behind my eyes.

"I don't do sexy, Emmett," I warned, narrowing my eyes.

"You do now. Don't get me wrong, those cotton briefs you wear," he paused, audibly groaning and adjusting himself for effect. "They're fucking hot. Make you look all innocent and shit, but fuck, Bella, I need to see you in something else. Just don't fucking argue. We have to leave early so no one in Forks spots you," he said, shaking his head. He was becoming irritated. Whatever he was trying to say wasn't coming out right.

"Okay," I agreed because he asked me too. If it meant I'd get to keep him longer, I would have done anything.

"Okay? Fuck yes!" He swooped me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed. He dropped me like a rag doll right in the middle. "Sleep. I got shit to do." He leaned over me, kissing my lips briefly. His eyes darkened marginally – they were full of need. My eyes raked down his body. A smile spread across my face as I took notice of his obvious erection. I decided to play.

"Emmett…" I gasped, cupping his hard cock through his jeans. His hand gripped my wrist and pinned it to my side, causing me to whimper.

"No, not tonight. You've had enough for one day. Soon, I promise." The way he said it, I knew his decision was final. There was no sense in even trying, no matter how much I wanted to protest. I hadn't noticed Emmett get off the bed. My head snapped up and I saw him standing by the door. He wore a beautiful smirk and his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Oh, and, Bella? I can't wait," he said, chuckling as he walked out the door. I groaned... loudly. We both knew he could smell my arousal. There was no reason to tease further.

I lay there, frustrated, and worried, wondering what the next day would bring. There was nothing holding Emmett to Forks. All of his family, including his wife, was gone. He had graduated and technically, shouldn't be anywhere near Washington. Would I be enough to keep him, just for a little while? I wasn't sure.

I tried willing my thoughts away. I wanted to sleep. If I didn't I knew I would be dead on my feet the next day. My body, my mind, my soul, all of me, was drained. As I laid in the dark, staring at the ceiling, I began to compare Emmett and Edward in grave detail. The feel of his hands, his rougher touch, the way his lips felt on mine. In my mind, I made Emmett out to be the perfect man. Maybe that's what I needed to believe – that he was perfect. The way I perceived Edward shifted in a short amount of time, and even though I still loved and missed him, those feelings were slowly dissipating. Was it possible that I was using Emmett as a crutch? Or, could my feeling be real? I didn't know.

There was a loud knock at the door. I sat straight up, unaware that I had fallen asleep. Emmett didn't mention telling anyone where we were or that he was expecting company. Panic began to set in.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I heard Emmett bellow from the living room.

_Oh, no! Who the fuck is that?_

_**Chapter End Note: **O.o Sorry but ... Did you not see the Cliffy coming? *Shakes Head* You guys should know Keira and me better than that by now! *dies laughing*

We will be updating again soon... Chapter 4 has already been started and thank my lucky stars my Co-author are I work so well together things go fast. See you soon...

Ya'll don't blame Barbie for the delay. I've been on vacation and was SLACK ASS! Barbie did a phenomenal job on the first… 2,200+ words of this chappie and I love her hard for it! She belted this out so fast. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Until nombre 4. Au revoir, duckies. ~K

Don't listen to Kiera, she kicks ass and needed her family vacation! I love her more than words! She is my sister in all we do! *kisses* ~ B


	4. Chapter 4: Facing Facts

**A/N: **Hello all. I just wanted to say thanks for all the encouraging words we have recieved in the way of reviews and personal messages. This story is a lot of fun for me, as well as Keira to write. We write these chapters with one thing in mind... Can this work? Is it enough? We go back and forth adding here and there as each other writes. It is a very easy process when we can make you all gasp, laugh or say wtf? *laughs*

So, again, thanks you are all most appreciated.

**Chapter 4: Facing Facts**

**Songs for Chapter 4: End of the Line - Metallica, Sorrow - Flyleaf, Absolute - The Fray, My Own Design - Trapt, All around Me - Flyleaf**

**Alice's POV**

When I sent Emmett to Forks I never saw him and Bella becoming so attached so fast. The problem was they were both being stupid and couldn't see what the other was feeling. It was not like they were completely in love with each other, but they would be.

Emmett had lost all of his desire, love, and happiness the day that bitch walked out on us. I saw bits and pieces of Rose at times, but she was foggy. I assumed she wasn't making any concrete decisions, and honestly, I could have cared less what she does and where she was, but Emmett needed peace.

Bella, my poor friend. I just couldn't tell her that Edward did what was destined to happen from day one. I see that now, but I missed it before. I couldn't imagine why it was all so farfetched for anyone I tell. It wasn't like I could control my visions. Jasper understood me as always, but the others… I knew they are skeptical.

Carlisle was the first one I went to after I sent Emmett to Forks. His only question was,

"Are you sure this is necessary? Is there anything I can do to help them heal? "

I explained to him that I had seen them together - happy and with the family. I wasn't sure (as the visions don't tell you everything) how long that would take, but Bella was still human, so it couldn't have been that far away.

_Or could it?_

I was shopping when a horrible vision hit me.

I hurried to the house. I don't think I stopped running until I hit the bedroom, grabbing Jasper, and my panic really set it. What if I was too late? I had to stop it. He would beat himself up and do something stupid. The dogs would take him out and I could not, no, I would not lose any more family members.

"Alice?" Jasper's said, looking at me in confusion.

"Listen, we have to go to Forks now. There is no time to explain," I said turning and grabbing his hand to pull him behind me.

"Ali, baby, you have to tell me what's going on," he repeated every few minutes as we ran. I was too focused on them, to explain that I saw Emmett kill Bella in a fit of lust and rage. She was meant to be with him forever, even if she didn't know it, and I really didn't think he could live without her. I had to stop him.

"Alice Whitlock! Stop and tell me what in the hell is going on, right this minute," Jasper growled.

I stopped and turned to face him. I could see the worry written in his eyes.

"We have to stop Emmett. He is going to hurt Bella. We just need to get to them," I said turning to run towards the cottage. We were only a few miles away now. We would make it in time.

**Jasper's POV**

As we continued to run, Alice's focus was making me nervous. It wasn't like her to not tell me everything. I just couldn't understand what she was seeing, but my instincts told me it wasn't anything good.

"Are you sure this is what we need to do?" I asked. She turned and pounced on me.

"Jasper Whitlock! Are you questioning me? Of course I'm sure. He is going to lose it and kill her. It will tear him apart and... I can't lose either of them," her little voice cracked as she screamed at me. I felt her anger and sadness hit me as her dry sobs started, she collapsed into my arms. I laid there holding her as my mind replayed the evens of Bella's birthday party.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't lost control we'd all be together and happy. I jumped to my feet with Alice in my arms and headed for the cabin. We had only been in Forks a few hours, and if what Alice saw in her vision came to light she would never forgive herself. We needed to hurry.

We cautiously approached the cottage. There was no sign of anyone around except the two inside. I could feel the lust, longing, and need rolling around in the air. It was strong, and the weight of it all was enough to smother me. I watched cautiously as Alice made her way to the door. As she knocked I heard a growl and Emmett bellow from inside the house, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Instinctively I pulled her behind me.

As I stepped in front of Alice the door opened. Emmett glared at me as if I was encroaching on his territory. The look and feel of complete anger and worry washed over me. I raised a brow at him as I pushed calm all around. I had to keep this under control.

"Calm down now," I hissed as he stood there visibly shaking. "We are here to help."

"Help? What good will you do me?" he growled as the bedroom door opened. I knew it was Bella and my head snapped her direction as her emotions hit me. She fell to her knees in agony. Emmett was at her side before she started to cry hysterically.

As soon as Alice was at her side Bella latched onto her. Holding her close and screaming.

"I... I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

I could feel Emmett's anger building as he stood there, watching the girls. His emotions were running from confusion to anger to worthlessness then back to anger.

"Emmett take her to bed. She needs to sleep. Take her in the bedroom. We will be here when you come out. We do need to talk," Alice said in a whisper to Emmett. Without my acute vampire hearing I would have missed it.

Bella let go of Alice's shirt and looked up at me. I had not moved from my spot at the front door. I didn't want her to think I was going to try and attack her again.

"Bella, don't even think about it. I mean it," Alice hissed.

Bella started to cry again and Emmett picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. I asked Alice what was going on, but she wouldn't tell me. She said it wasn't important and for me not to worry. I trusted her, so I let it go. He stayed in there until she fell asleep. When he came into the living room his emotions were completely different. The feelings of love and contentment were overwhelming.

He fell onto the couch and buried his face in his hands.

_What am I missing?_

**Emmett's POV**

I could smell her before she knocked. My anger was released with a heavy growl, "WHAT THE FUCK?" I flung the door open, glaring at them. My body started to shake as I watched the look in Jasper's eyes.

"Calm down now," Jasper hissed from a slightly crouched position. "We are here to help."

"Help? What good will you do me?" I growled.

_What did they want? What if they are here to take her from me? I can't let that happen. I need her, even if she doesn't need me. As long as I keep her here she will be mine. The connection I felt to her was unlike any other. She was mine, I staked my claim. _

I was pulled from my thoughts as the bedroom door opened. I knew Bella was curious. Jasper looked to her over at her and as I did and she fell to her knees. I ran to her and watched as she started to cry hysterically. Alice came to her and she hugged her tight.

"I... I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Bella sat there crying and shaking. There was nothing I could do to help her. Alice looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. It was heart wrenching to watch this. But I was frozen, just watching her.

"Emmett take her to bed. She needs to sleep. Take her in the bedroom. We will be here when you come out. We do need to talk," Alice said. I nodded.

Alice looked back at Bella and hissed. "Bella, don't even think about it. I mean it!"

Bella's tears never quit as I carried her to the bedroom. I held her as she mumbled and cried. She had been through so much. I knew then that I was falling for her hard. She was mine, I couldn't lose her. I laid there. Held her and coddled her. As she started to fall asleep, I leaned in and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, baby. I will always take care of you. I love you, Bella." I looked down at her angelic face. Her lips were parted slightly and her breathing had become shallow. She was already asleep.

I walked back out to the living room and fell on the couch. I rubbed my face before turning back to Alice and Jasper. My anger grew as I anticipated why they were there. I stood up and moved in front of the fire place, crossed my arms against my chest, and stared at Alice.

"Start talking, Pixie," I growled.

Alice looked at me with anger in her eyes. She jumped to her feet and was in my face, yelling at me.

"Listen to me, dumb ass. You were going to hurt her. Don't act all innocent. I have seen the things you've done to her - the bruises, the marks. She is human, you moron. How dare you act all high and mighty with me? I am not Rose. I will knock you on your ass," she said through dry sobs.

I stood my ground as she started to hit me. Jasper grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. It felt like the world had stopped turning. _Could I really hurt Bella? _As I replayed the events of the last few weeks, I felt anger, anguish, and loneliness wash over me. My mind and body were betraying me. I felt a surge of anger hit again, thinking of the nonsense Alice was speaking.

"I would never hurt her!" I growled.

**Bella's POV**

I was shaken as I heard Emmett's feral growl. I knew he was talking, but it was unclear as to exactly what he was saying. I moved slowly to the door and peaked out. I really couldn't see anything, so I opened the door completely and stepped out. That is when I saw Alice and Jasper standing there. My heart fell to my stomach. The guilt that I felt was so overwhelming. I couldn't believe it.

At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. My body gave out and I went limp. I felt Emmett beside me, but all I could focus on was Alice. She was really there and within my reach. I grabbed her and just cried. All my feelings of loss, anger, and betrayal were gone. I only knew I had her in my arms and I wasn't letting go.

"I... I'm sorry. This is all my fault," I cried out as my fear and sorry made me feel like I was drowning.

Alice was rubbing my back as she held me. I could feel myself fading. My emotions, my body, warn out and in need of peace, if only for a few minutes. As I lay there, I thought of the many things I could do to rid myself of these feelings. I was human and it wouldn't take much to kill me. _I could take a razor to my wrists. I could jump off a cliff, like Esme did. I could run out into traffic and get hit by a car. _So many possibilities...

"Bella, don't even think about it. I mean it!" Alice said.

I felt the feelings all flood me again and I started to cry once more. _Why was this happening to me?_ I knew they were there to take Emmett from me and I couldn't have that. I needed him. If he left me I would die anyway, painfully and slowly. There were many ways to kill myself and I would do just that. I'd do it so that history couldn't repeat itself once again.

I felt arms wrap around me and then I was in the bed. I was so lost in my own world, I have no idea how long I laid there talking to myself before I saw black. My mind and body literally shutting itself off so I didn't have to deal with this shit now.

That night I dreamed that Emmett told me he loved me. We were happy and normal. In my dream he was real. There were no monsters, nothing to stand in our way. His eyes were the clearest blue I'd ever seen. They contrasted nicely with his dark curls. The sun beat off his tan skin that held a slight blush as we laughed and played. He was pushing me on the swings at Forks Elementary. On my face sat a smile that I, myself, had never seen. Elation would be the closest way to describe the emotions I was feeling.

All too soon the dream ended. I sat straight up, my heart pounded; feelings of joy and happiness still swirled around me. My eyes searched the room. _Where was he?_ My heart plummeted straight to my gut as I realized it wasn't real. _Why couldn't it have been real?_

My mind wandered to the night before. _Alice and Jasper._ My hand flew to cover my mouth. I knew they would be taking Emmett and silently questioned if they had already gone. I didn't want to know. I took a few calming breaths, trying to level my heart rate in case they hadn't left. If they were still in the house Jasper could feel my erratic emotions and it wouldn't be long before he tipped someone off. _Or finish me off,_ I thought idly. I sighed. I didn't blame Jasper, but I was angry. How dare he and Alice show up?

With my heart rate back to normal and my breathing less frantic, I laid back down. The last thing I wanted was to deal with anyone and the more asleep I seemed to be, the better. _Unless they're gone. Then you're just a fool. _Thoughts like that weren't helping my façade. Self loathing and sadness were heavy in the air. You didn't have to be an empath to feel them.

Fifteen minutes later and I couldn't stop stirring. I figured my flawed plan was already a flop and if someone were in the house they already knew I was awake, so I got out of bed and shuffled to the restroom. As I sat on the toilet I tried to clear my mind. How had things spiraled out of control so quickly? I looked around the bathroom and wondered what I could busy myself with. I wasn't ready to face whatever was waiting for me on the other side of the bedroom door. As my eyes hit the shower I noticed my razor. Emmett must have put it there. _He must like me shaved…_ I shook my head of the errant thought and quickly stood up, pulling up my jeans. I leaned over the edge of the tub and grabbed the flimsy piece of pink plastic. I looked at the door. Nothing. _Perhaps they aren't here after all. _

It took me two seconds to decide. I brought the razor edge to my wrist and tried to cut. I hissed as it scraped my skin. It wasn't deep, just enough to break the skin. I was stupid enough to expect it to work. I tried again and again. Tears streamed down my face at the short piercing pain. Blood finally began to surface. I threw the razor into the shower. The smell of salt and metal assaulted my senses. Bile began to rise in my throat. I was bleeding, but I knew the cuts wouldn't be enough. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Big mistake._ Vertigo hit me like a ton of bricks. I was slipping… literally, against the wall of the tub. I heard rummaging outside the door. My eyes flew open to see the handle being turned.

He was there.

And he was pissed.

He stood above me, breathing rapidly. His snarl was lethal, his eyes dark. My last thought before slipping into the darkness was that my razor trick had worked after all.

**Chapter End Note:** *grins* Chillax peeps we will be updating again soon... The next chapter is gonna be... *taps chin* well, good...

So see you soon and hit the little button and let us know what you think, mkay?

On a personal note: I want to say thank you to Keira. You've made stepping out of my comfort zone when we first started this fic, a walk in the park. You're awesome and so easy to collab with. I am one lucky girl. This fic wouldn't be the same without you bb! Honestly. I love you *mwah*

Howdy! K here. Thank you guys so much for reading and all of your reviews. They are only inspiring us further and we are glad to have you along on this fucked up little journey. Barbie you're amazing. You write faster than anyone I know. If I had your motivation they would have been reading this days ago *winks* I love you!

Just a reminder, this story started as an o/s, so while it seems like we're moving fast… we're not. *laughs* We just happened to like the story and decided to add on. 3 K


End file.
